Network devices may be networked to share data, information, and/or software programs; share physical resources such as printers, modems, hard disk drives; and backup or save data for storage. Computing networks can include multiple network devices such as routers, switches, hubs, servers, desktop PCs, laptops, workstations, and peripheral devices, e.g., printers, facsimile devices, and scanners, networked together.
Networks, including local area networks (LANs), may use unshielded twisted pair (UTP) cables as transmission lines for high bandwidth communication of data and/or energy transmission between network devices. For example, the UTP cables may have four twisted pairs, each pair including two conductors, e.g. wires.
When data and/or energy is transmitted over a UTP cable using a high bandwidth, interference from high frequency energy sources may be induced into the cable when an impedance mismatch between the wires and a local ground may cause a portion of the interference energy to reflect back from a port. This reflection of energy may result in a standing wave over the UTP cable which amplifies its effect upon the data transmission and reception.